Un nuevo mundo
by colora
Summary: Ser hijo del jefe no era lo que todos creian, tenia que trabajar el doble y no tenia ningun beneficio de ello. Hasta que se unen con la aldea vecina y debe contraer matrimonio con la sacerdotisa. Entren y den una oportunidad.
1. El inicio de Todo

Un punto de partida

Siempre había odiado ser hijo del jefe, tener tantas cosas que hacer todos los días, revisar que su pueblo estuviera conforme y mantener la imagen ejemplar para el resto; era simplemente agotador.

Nunca tuvo realmente privilegios por ser hijo del jefe, entreno con el resto de sus amigos, tenía que cumplir con una jornada al igual que cualquier hombre adulto y vivía en una casa junto al resto de su pueblo, la única diferencia era no podía negarse a hacerlo. Su padre quería que fuera y ayudara a los ancianos, tenía que ir no podía replicar al respecto o venia la charla de "Pronto serás e jefe y tienes que saber y reconocer todo lo que existe en nuestra aldea".

Por sus obligaciones no tenía tiempo libre y tiempo libre significaba en su pueblo tiempo de tener amigos. Tampoco podía enamorarse pues con su estilo de vida no existiría mujer que quisiera ser cortejada por no más de cinco minutos. Nunca obtuvo beneficios por ser el hijo del jefe, hasta que el la vio.

Su pueblo era uno muy antiguo, con muchas costumbres extrañas y creencias que solo se pueden hablar en el templo. A los pies de una montaña, rodeados por un lago y un rio no muy grande, se encontraban en un lugar estratégico para casi no ser atacados. Por esta ventaja geográfica, les permitió lograr ser uno de los pueblos más prósperos de la zona, eran reconocidos por su habilidad de pelear en pequeños botes, los más rápidos de la región. Y tenían que serlo, pues sus vecinos los Hyuga incontables veces amenazaron con tomar la ciudad que estaba rio arriba.

La guerra con los Hyuga dejaba grandes pérdidas para ambos y terminada la última de las guerras, estos ofrecieron una tregua, dando su posesión mas importante, La sacerdotisa.

La sacerdotisa para los Hyuga era una de las más grandes figuras de poder, era quien hablaba con las estrellas y traducía los mensajes que estas mandaban, avisaba la llegada de las lluvias y desastres y era la encargada de transmitir el conocimiento de vidas pasadas.

Los Hyuga querían formar una alianza mediante matrimonio, pues ya era hora que la sacerdotisa dejara su puesto para dar a luz al próximo líder como la costumbre decía. Por ello la habían entregado para así asegurar que su próximo líder fuera tanto como de los Hyuga como los Namikaze.

Minato el jefe ante tal ofrecimiento no tuvo más que entregar a su hijo, los Hyuga habían entregado a la sacerdotisa, si elegía a alguien menos digno que ella seria tomado como un insulto y la guerra volvería.

Y así fue, Naruto tomó como prometida a la sacerdotisa, en una gran ceremonia donde se juntaron los dos pueblos. En ella Naruto tenía que demostrar que era digno y peleo contra el mejor luchador de los Hyuga, Neji. El combate fue muy largo pues ninguno quería dar una pelea fácil, fueron horas hasta que el cansancio fue a favor de Naruto y consiguió derribar a Neji, ganando finalmente el combate y pudiendo recibir a su prometida. La celebración continuaba con el turno de la sacerdotisa, ella tenía que demostrar que era la adecuada para ser la esposa de tan valiente guerrero y lo hizo con un hermoso baile tradicional, el cual era tan difícil de ejecutar que solo quien fuera realmente una sacerdotisa del clan Hyuga podría efectuarlo sin ningún error.

Terminada la ceremonia de compromiso, Naruto pudo verla con más detalle, no pudo quitar la mirada de ella, era hermosa. Estaba vestida con un largo vestido blanco de alguna tela muy suave, tenía el pelo negro y muy largo casi tocando el piso; pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, eran blancos y enormes.

Como ya estaban comprometidos no existía ninguna regla que les impidiera comenzar lo que sería su vida juntos, por lo que al llegar la noche Naruto y la sacerdotisa fueron llevados al hogar de este. Ella se mantuvo completamente en silencio durante todo el trayecto, una vez en la casa, simplemente se quedó en silencio, como si esperara algo. Naruto no sabía que hacer exactamente por lo que se limitó a intentar eliminar el silencio, hablando.

Te voy a mostrar la casa si te parece bien- ella simplemente sonrió y asintió- bueno acá esta la cocina, acá hay papeles, este es el baño y el cuarto- ella lo siguió por todo el lugar y al llegar al cuarto, ella comenzó a desvestirse, a lo que rápidamente Naruto intervino sujetando sus ropas.

No tienes que hacer esto ahora…- intento recordar su nombre, pero no pudo- ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas, además de ser la sacerdotisa de los Hyuga.

Hinata- respondió dulcemente- Hinata Hyuga- la expresión en Naruto cambio completamente estaba seguro que nadie en el Clan de los Hyuga tenía el derecho de llevar consigo aquel nombre salvo…

¿Eres la hija del jefe? - interrogo sorprendido, pues según tenía entendido, ser la sacerdotisa alguien sin familia, debido a que era uno de los trabajos más horribles y tortuosos, eran obligadas desde pequeñas a aprender el arte y esencia de ser la sacerdotisa, no era normal que el jefe entregara a su hija para tal papel- ¿Por qué un padre sometería a su hija a convertirse en sacerdotisa?

Mi padre solo tuvo hijas- añadió- cuando mi madre me tenía en su vientre, él fue a pedir para que yo fuera su heredero varón e hizo un pacto con la sacerdotisa, si yo era varón seria el nuevo líder y contraería matrimonio con la sacerdotisa, pero si era mujer él me entregaría de ofrenda para que me convirtiera en la próxima sacerdotisa y con ello siguiera con la línea de los Hyuga- explico con voz muy calmada y clara- mientras Naruto seguía pensando en cómo podía un padre hacer eso a su hija.

Ella aprovecho ese instante para desvestirse y quedar sin nada sobre ella, Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, era hermosa y completamente seductora. Camino hasta donde él se encontraba con muy poca fuerza lo empujo sobre la cama, él se dejó caer ante su contacto. Suavemente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y embelesado por sus hermosos ojos grises se dejó besar. Ella era adictiva necesitaba más de ella, tomándola de las caderas la dejo ahora a ella sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, puso su boca sobre su cuello llenando lentamente de besos subiendo hasta su boca donde la reclamo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, ella estaba temblando; siendo la sacerdotisa no era nada más que una chica de no más de 16 años. Beso su frente y le dijo suavemente.

No tengo ninguna intención de obligarte, lo haremos cuando estés lista- ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar, nunca nadie la había tratado con tanta dulzura y simplemente asintió- si quieres puedo ir a dormir abajo- ella no respondió y el comenzaba a irse.

No, por favor quédate-ella tomo su mano- por favor.

Durmieron juntos, nada paso ella solo sostuvo su mano hasta dormirse completamente.

* * *

Espero que fuera de su agrado, intentare pronto subir alguna actualizacion.

Colora Off


	2. Dulce

Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes para escribir.

La historia es completamente mía y nadie tiene permiso para distribuirla.

La historia ocurre en un universo distinto donde ocurre el anime/manga Naruto.

Si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario, si encuentran algo que no les gusta estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios.

Sin mas que decir aquí mi historia pom pom pooooom

* * *

 **Un dulce día**

Para cuando despertó, se encontró con los ojos grises de Hinata y su suave mano acariciando su cabello.

Buenos días- dijo ella para luego levantarse de la cama- es tan extraño ya no vivir en el templo, ¿cómo hacen para comer? - pregunto curiosa mientras comenzaba a vestirse con una de las túnicas que había traído antes con ella.

La gente va a la cocina y prepara algo- contesto rápidamente, evitando a Hinata quien intentaba vestirse, pero se notaba que estaba complicada intentando meter la cabeza en donde iba el brazo- ¿te habías vestido sola antes?

La verdad es que no, nunca me permitieron hacer mucho- mientras seguía luchando hasta encontrar el agujero correcto- además no tenía mucho tiempo para aprender, el trabajo de una sacerdotisa comienzo con la primera luz y termina con la última.

¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente una sacerdotisa? - le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera a la cocina- ¿Cómo es un día normal?

Comenzamos purificando el agua, bendecir las cosechas y agradecer al templo- bajaron las escaleras mientras bajaba cada escalón nombraba más cosas- purifico algunas casas, visitamos enfermos, bendecimos niños, son muchas cosas distintas todos los días.

Se parecen a mis días- menciono Naruto recordando los encargos de su padre- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? - Hinata parecía pensativa y nerviosa- ¿Qué comes en el templo normalmente?

Tortilla de trigo y agua- respondió mientras miraba la cocina y tocaba algunas cosas

¿Nada más?

No tenemos permitido comer animales, así que comía de vez en cuando alguna fruta que traían al tempo de ofrenda por los trabajos, ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras tomaba el objeto.

Son figuras de madera- comento mientras comenzaba a limpiar unos pescados- las hago cuando tengo tiempo, no son la gran cosa.

Pero están llenas de Kuu- contesto Hinata mientras colocaba la pieza en su lugar original

¿Kuu?

El Kuu es la energía que nos une con el mundo celestial, es el flujo de vida- se acercó a ver lo que Naruto hacia- La sacerdotisa se encarga de verlo- se tapó los ojos- sentirlo- toco el pecho de Naruto- y ayudarlo- junto sus manos- el Kuu de ese pez que tienes ahí, ya no fluye- recito unas palabras mientras juntaba las manos frente a su cara- Bendecirlo para que su kuu no te haga daño, es parte de lo que hacemos.

Siempre hablas en plural ¿para referirte a ti? - pregunto extrañado

No soy solo yo quien hace esto, las estrellas quieren que así sea, yo solo cumplo su voluntad- se quedó mirando a Naruto unos instantes- aun no dejo de ser la sacerdotisa, no puedo comer el pez lo siento.

Naruto anoto mentalmente que tendría que aprender mucho sobre su prometida.

Terminar la mañana fue todo un mérito para Naruto, después de un desastroso desayuno donde su prometida se puso a "eliminar el Kuu que no fluye" en toda la comida que tenía, luego cuando se dispuso a beber agua ocurrió lo mismo. Luego de la comida y agua, fue el turno de la casa, tenía que admitir que era muy divertido ver a una mota de pelo (pues seguía igual de desarreglada que cuando despertó) rezando por la casa y cada tanto poniendo algunos objetos que traía, con el fin de arreglar el flujo de Kuu.

Después de cuatro horas en lo mismo decidió ir a darse un baño, puso a calentar el agua y se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, estaba de lo más tranquilo hasta que Hinata entro.

Me gustaría tomar un baño contigo- comenzó a desvestirse Naruto solo la observaba, con mucho cuidado se puso detrás de él, pues la tina de madera era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los dos- esto se siente muy bien, ¿quieres que te limpie la espalda? - el solo asintió y ella comenzó a jugar con el jabón y un trapo, mientras lo pasaba suavemente por su espalda

Naruto no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, para cuando despertó Hinata estaba cantando quien sabe que, el agua donde estaban llamo su atención. Estaba moviéndose en pequeños remolinos, cuando ella dejo de cantar al notar que Naruto había despertado, el agua de la bañera volvió a su estado quieto.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Naruto se paró de la bañera sin ningún tipo de pudor alguno

Puedo usar el kuu del agua para moverla-entonces comenzó a cantar y comenzó a moverse el agua en pequeños círculos- el agua bendecida es lo más cercano al mundo celestial, también me permite ver algunas cosas.

¿Qué tipo de cosas? - se giró hacia Hinata, molesto

Podemos ver algunos recuerdos- respondió- podemos ver los sueños- añadió tímidamente al ver que el rostro de Naruto cambiaba bruscamente.

¿Estuviste mirando en los míos? - levanto la voz mientras tomaba a Hinata de la muñeca- Responde

No, no lo hice, lo siento – Hinata asustada- suéltame, por favor me duele.

Automáticamente Naruto al escuchar a Hinata decir que la estaba lastimando, se sintió avergonzado y la soltó. Salió rápidamente del baño, se vistió y salió de la casa. Camino sin rumbo y sin saber llego hasta el río, donde solían pasar las tardes con sus padres, eran recuerdos muy lejanos. Siguió pensando en su madre y lo mucho que la extrañaba, en su padre y lo difícil que fue para él, que su madre nunca más estuviera con ellos. Se quedó más del tiempo que necesitaba para calmarse, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y Hinata no tenía conocimientos básicos para dejarla sola.

Comenzó camino a su casa, con un sentimiento de culpa horrible, nunca debió reaccionar de esa forma, menos con ella que no tenía la culpa de que su madre no estuviera. El camino desde el río hasta su casa no tomaba más de 20 minutos caminando, pero Naruto preocupado volvió corriendo a su casa, con un mal presentimiento.

Llego a su casa y Hinata no estaba en ella, tomo una linterna a gas por que estaba comenzando a oscurecer y sería más fácil encontrarla con luz. Camino por las calles buscando por ella, no quiso gritar su nombre, pues esto podría causar problemas si se conocía que el dejo a Hinata sola. Continuo con su búsqueda hasta que llego al centro de la aldea, en ella siempre había gente y podía que alguien supiera donde se encontraba ella. No tubo necesidad de preguntar por ella, pues ahí se encontraba, jugando con un grupo de niños. Tenía el cabello completamente trenzado y lleno de flores y decoraciones. Llevaba la misma túnica que tenía en la mañana, pero ahora era gris en vez de blanco, posiblemente de tanto jugar con niños en la tierra. No quiso molestarla, así que se unió con algunos hombres a hablar, sin dejar de mantener un ojo en ella.

Pasada una hora los pequeños comenzaron a ir cada uno a su casa, Hinata se despidió de cada uno de ellos, tenía el cuerpo adolorido y las manos completamente rasmilladas y llenas de heridas. Fue entonces cuando Naruto llego, le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y noto las heridas en sus manos, también se dio cuenta que le dolía el cuerpo cuando se levantó.

¿Puedes sostener esto? - dijo ofreciéndoles la linterna ella la tomó, Naruto la levanto del suelo y se dispuso a caminar a la casa.

Hinata muy confundida por todo, intento decir algo, entre tartamudeos sin lograr decir nada coherente, el camino fue lento y silencioso, salvo por el ruido que generaba la lámpara y el caminar de Naruto, estaban en completo silencio. Una vez llegaron, Naruto seguía sin soltarla y llevándola al cuarto de baño, la dejo solo para comenzar a llenar la tina con agua. Una vez completada su tarea se dirigió a Hinata.

Hinata- ella se sorprendió, pues llevaban mucho sin hablar- lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hoy, no debí tratarte así.

Ella sonrió, tomo su cara entre sus manos heridas y beso su frente.

Lo sé y entiendo, hay cosas que no quieres que sepa- suavizo su voz aún más- nunca veré algo que no quieras, tranquilo.

Naruto no se explicaba, como ella podía ser tan dulce, era un idiota por pensar que ella, podría ser capaz de hacer algo malo. La abrazó con mucho cuidado y enterró su cara en su cuello, ella paso las manos por su pelo y así estuvieron unos minutos. Después sin decir nada Naruto tomo la mano de ella y la llevo hasta la tina, la ayudo a sacar su ropa y ella hizo lo mismo por él. El tomo un momento para admirar su cuerpo, era tan blanca, delicada y femenina, sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo, Hinata por primera vez en su vida fue consiente de sí misma y se avergonzó, llenando sus mejillas de rojo.

Eres lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida- y el la besó

Fue el beso más delicado que Naruto nunca dio, con mucho cuidado la tomó del cuello para profundizar su acción, Hinata respondía torpemente, intentando hacer algo con sus manos las puso en el pecho de Naruto. Cuando se separaron el comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Hinata, ella se dejó llevar por la caricia, cerró los ojos y beso la mano de él. El volvió a besarla, pero con deseo, la levando del suelo, Hinata cruzo las piernas en el torso y sus manos en su cuello. Dejando su boca siguió con su cuello, ella soltaba pequeños suspiros así que Naruto siguió con su cometido hasta que llego hasta sus pechos. Y se escuchó un fuerte gemido, proveniente de Hinata, para entonces Naruto ya se dirigía torpemente a dormitorio, la dejo suavemente en la cama.

¿Estas segura de esto? - pregunto dulcemente mientras la miraba sonrojarse- no habrá vuelta atrás, si continuamos no seré capaz de controlarme

Ella le sonrió y lo beso, no dulcemente como era de esperarse de ella, sino como si ella también lo necesitara. Y él se descontrolo, beso y lamió sus pechos con una mano, mientras comenzaba a excitar la intimidad de ella, después de estimularla estaba húmeda y lista para recibir su miembro dentro de ella. Suave y con mucho cuidado comenzó a introducir su miembro en Hinata. Ella estaba muy tranquila y solo cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se notó incomoda. No lloro, simplemente se quedó quieta. Naruto la llenó de besos y caricias, hasta que ella comenzó a relajarse y el comenzó a moverse haciendo uso de todo su auto-control lentamente. Ella comenzó a gemir y fue la señal que estaba esperando para aumentar el ritmo. Tomándola desde su diminuta cintura le dio más profundidad y velocidad a su estocada, era tan exquisita y tan apretada dentro que sintió que estaba lejos en un mundo lleno de placer, sintió como ella tensaba su cuerpo y lo apretaba fuerte, lo que hizo que poco después el también alcanzara el clímax, dejando salir todo su ser y llenándola con su semilla.

Estaba exhausto y ella también, saliendo de ella se recostó en la cama, la atrajo a él y durmieron profundamente.

* * *

Pero que esta fuera de su agrado, no olviden dejar algún comentario c: así me animo y escribo mas.

 **Saludos gente Colora-bye**


	3. Lo que Soy

**Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes para escribir.**

 **La historia es completamente mía y nadie tiene permiso para distribuirla.**

 **La historia ocurre en un universo distinto donde ocurre el anime/manga Naruto.**

 **Si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario, si encuentran algo que no les gusta estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Lo que realmente soy**

La mañana estaba comenzando su curso para cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, Hinata aun dormía sobre su brazo, el cual comenzó a suavemente retirar para buscar algo para comer. Con movimientos suaves logro que Hinata cambiara su brazo por una almohada y siguiera durmiendo.

Se detuvo unos minutos en la puerta para admirarla, aún tenía el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rosadas y una pierna saliendo coquetamente de las sabanas, tentando a Naruto a mandar al demonio el desayuno y tomarla otra vez. Termino optando por hacer uso de su auto control y termino bajando las escaleras, preparo algunas frutas y una tortilla de trigo. Mientras terminaba de cortar la fruta, se encontró con Hinata que había bajado a la cocina, completamente inconsciente de cómo se veía.

Hinata no llevaba zapatos desde que la vio por primera vez nunca la vio usar algo para cubrir sus pies, tampoco había ni intentado cepillar su cabello, así que este seguía siento un desastre que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, ni tampoco llevaba ropa alguna. Naruto era consciente de que no tenía más de unos días en la aldea y que no era consiente de sí misma. Estando en parte agradecido por la vista que tenía, dejo lo que estaba por hacer y en un intento de no ser un ser primitivo. Se sacó su bata y la puso sobre ella, para finalmente hacer un nudo en ella. En un gesto muy infantil Hinata busco por donde sacar sus manos.

Muy sonriente Hinata, tomo la cara de Naruto con sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Gracias Naruto – Naruto aun sorprendido la repentina muestra de afecto de Hinata, fue consciente de su lívido.

Cuando quieras agradecerme- comenzó a acercarse a ella y con voz ronca agregó- no me beses la mejilla, bésame aquí- apuntando a sus labios- tomo una de las manos de Hinata y la puso en su rostro, ella muy nerviosa trago pesado y sostuvo torpemente con sus manos el rostro de Naruto. Y lo beso fue un beso, suave y casto.

¿Así está bien Naruto? - pregunto un poco avergonzada mientras soltaba su rostro y el comenzaba a erguirse

Si Hinata- acaricio su cabello- pero ahora yo quiero agradecerte- la tomo y la coloco en la mesa- hay muchas cosas que quiero agradecerte.

Y suavemente comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, hasta que se encontró con sus pechos, lamio uno de ellos y escucho un fuerte gemido de Hinata, ahora más excitado comenzó a lamer, morder y succionar sus ya sensibles pechos. Termino por desanudar el nudo que antes había hecho, con su mano derecha comenzó a estimularla, reemplazo su boca por su mano y ya con su prometida tendida en la mesa, comenzó a lamerla y saborear el sabor de su intimidad, haciendo círculos con su lengua podía escuchar los gemidos de Hinata productos del placer que le estaba generando, ella se encontraba al límite del orgasmo y Naruto solo siguió y la llevo al final del camino y ella simplemente se liberó. El cuerpo de Hinata se estremecía fuertemente, su intimidad palpitaba y se sentía caliente. Todo esto era un mar de nuevas sensaciones y se sentía maravilloso.

Ya sin poder aguantar más, tomo su miembro y lentamente lo inserto en ella, se contrajo con su intromisión y cada vez que el entraba en ella se contraía más y más fuerte. Aumento el ritmo mientras aún seguía lamiendo sus pechos. Hinata cada vez gemía más fuerte en cualquier momento volvería a tener un orgasmo y Naruto podía saberlo lo sentía venir, comenzó a elevar el ritmo y la profundidad de sus estocadas.

3

2

1

Y Hinata fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, para unos minutos después Naruto llenarla con su semilla, seguido de un grito al terminar.

Naruto a pesar de estar cansado, se detuvo a mirarla con el cabello esparcido por la mesa y su pecho agitado, con sus labios y mejillas rojas y por su puesto su piel completamente blanca y suave. Ella estaba exhausta la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al cuarto.

Espérame aquí, sé que tienes hambre iré a traer algo para que comas- deposito un beso en su frente, pero ella, tomo en sus manos su rostro y lo besó tal y como él lo había pedido antes

Gracias – dijo ella y lo miro irse

Mientras Naruto iba a buscar la comida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa e inocente que podía llegar a ser, que con solo un beso podía hacerlo sentir como idiota. Era tan fresca y pura, que no podía entender que ella existiera.

Para cuando subió, Hinata estaba cepillando su cabello o al menos intentándolo, solo logrando que este consiguiera aún más enredado. Dejo la comida en la cama para comer y ella lo hizo con gusto.

Antes de que terminaran de comer, Hinata se levantó de la cama sus ojos se volvieron purpura, su pelo negro se volvió blanco.

Hinata- comenzó a moverla ella ni se inmuto a mirarlo, solo dio un paso a un lado- ¡Hinata!

Naruto no supo en que momento, pero llegaron las ayudantes del tempo, traían ropa y adornos. Tomaron a Hinata la limpiaron en el baño, todo esto sin decir una palabra simplemente siguieron con su cometido. No tomo más de 20 minutos en tenerla lista.

Hinata comenzó a caminar, Naruto se puso en su camino.

No me moveré hasta que alguien me diga, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? - Hinata levanto su mano y toco su frente, él pudo escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza.

Tranquilo Naruto, son las estrellas. Es tiempo que me reúna con ellas- y no fue capaz de seguir moviéndose, quedo completamente paralizado.

* * *

Espero que les gustase

c: colora-bye bye


	4. Ella es

**Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes para escribir.**

 **La historia es completamente mía y nadie tiene permiso para distribuirla.**

 **La historia ocurre en un universo distinto donde ocurre el anime/manga Naruto.**

 **Si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario, si encuentran algo que no les gusta estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Lo que Realmente ocurre con ella**

Naruto quedo sin poder moverse por unos minutos, se sentía completamente impotente, no podía interferir en los deberes de la sacerdotisa y él lo sabía. Aun así, había intentado que alguien le explicara qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue simplemente ignorado y dejado paralizado.

En un intento de comportarse como una persona civilizada, fue hasta la oficina de su padre, iba a exigir explicaciones, las mecería.

Entro a la oficina que era de su padre, sin escuchar a nadie camino con paso firme hasta encontrarse en la puerta, toco una vez no espero una respuesta y abrió la puerta. Sorprendido se encontraba su padre y el líder de los Hyuga Hiashi. Los dos se levantaron de sus sillas y prestaron atención al rubio parado en la puerta.

Lamento la interrupción, padre, Hiashi- dio un paso a la habitación y se acercó a su padre- Vengo a preguntar algo a mi padre, pero Hiashi me alegro que te encuentres aquí quizás alguno de ustedes dos pueda explicarme ¿por qué Hinata fue sacada de mi casa sin darme ningún tipo de información al respecto? - a medida que hablaba su voz fue aumentando y cada vez se volvía mas fuerte- me gustaría saber ¿dónde está ahora?

Su padre sorprendido por la repentina actitud de Naruto no fue el primero en hablar, fue Hiashi en una forma despreciable.

Había una emergencia y necesitábamos que **eso** fuera, sigue siendo parte de nuestra aldea y tiene cumplir con **su** propósito- respondió despectivamente- y vine a hablar con tu padre sobre eso.

Naruto fue consciente de que como él se refería a Hinata, nada más como un objeto y se su enojo aumentó- **eso** , Hiashi es quien se va a convertir en mi esposa y además es **su** hija- contesto mientras le hacía frente

Ella nunca fue mi hija- respondió duramente casi escupiendo sus palabras hacia Naruto- es solo la sacerdotisa

Naruto estuvo a solo segundos de lanzar un golpe a Hiashi, pero su padre se interpuso y sostuvo su mano, sin que el otro jefe de la aldea se percatara. Los calmó dirigiendo su atención a él.

Hinata se encuentra camino a la aldea de los Hyuga, la gran sacerdotisa esta por fallecer- Naruto comenzaba a caminar a la puerta- Es un lugar sagrado Naruto, no puedes ir con ella- él se detuvo- lo único que puedes hacer es esperar- Y Naruto solo salió azotando la puerta y sin decir nada.

Naruto volvió a su casa, ya era pasado el mediodía la aldea de los Hyuga estaba a 4 horas de viaje caminando, pero estaba a solo una hora en canoa. Podía ir a la aldea, pero su padre fue claro que no sería bien recibido si iba. Pero tomo en cuenta el daño que podría hacer si él iba y la traía a la fuerza o si interrumpía la ceremonia. Podría traer más problemas de los que ya tenían o peor aún que rompieran el compromiso.

Era el tercer día desde que Hinata había vuelto a su aldea y aun no sabía nada de ella, llegando al borde de lo paciente que podía llegar a ser, decidió ir a buscarla. Comenzó a preparar un saco para su viaje, en él puso comida, agua, cuerdas y algunas herramientas necesarias para la navegación. Ya se encontraba con más de la mitad de los objetos necesarios, cuando escucho en la puerta, un golpe sordo. Camino apresuradamente, para cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con las ayudantes del templo y Hinata siendo cargada por su padre. Inmediatamente Naruto tomo por el cuello a una de las ayudantes y comenzó a gritarle.

¡¿Qué le hicieron?!, responde- la joven no tenía más de 13 años y comenzó a llorar- deja de llorar y ¡responde! - lo único que logro fue que ella llorara aún más fuerte.

¡Naruto cálmate! - grito Minato mientras se dejaba entrar en la casa- Tiene mucha fiebre, si sigues buscando respuestas ellas no te las van a dar, Hinata no está en condiciones para que te pongas a pelear.

Resignado por las palabras de su padre, quien tenía toda la razón pues las ayudantes no tenían permitido hablar con nadie fuera del templo y dedico su atención en lo mal que se encontraba Hinata. Estaba pálida, tenía mucha fiebre y algo estaba mal con sus ropas, estaban cubierta en barro y rotas. Decidió que no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora, la fiebre era la mayor preocupación en estos momentos.

Hay que bajar la temperatura-agrego su padre- iré a buscar a la curandera- y Minato desapareció por la puerta

Una vez solos, Naruto llevo a Hinata hasta el cuarto de baño, y en agua tibia la comenzó a limpiar. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra y moretones. La limpio con mucho cuidado, la vistió con alguna de sus ropas y seco bien su pelo. Intento despertarla para darle un poco de agua, ella simplemente se dejó llevar y trago cuando él puso el líquido en su boca. No parecía que hubiera comido mientras estuvo fuera, trajo un poco de fruta desde la cocina e intento que ella comiera algo. La comida fue bien recibida, tenía hambre; ¿puede ser que mientras estuvo allá nadie le diera algo de comer?

Su padre llego mientras Hinata estaba dormida, la curandera le dejo unas hierbas para bajar la fiebre, otras para los golpes que tenía en el abdomen y espalda.

Pobre niña- dijo la anciana- tan frágil muchacha en un trabajo tan duro como es ser la sacerdotisa de esos tiranos

Tsunade obachan, podrías contarme ¿Qué demonios hacen con ella para que este en este estado?, no solo no le dieron algo de comer, ¡tiene golpes en todo el cuerpo!

Cuando en la aldea ocurren cosas malas, la sacerdotisa es culpada y castigada por las cosas malas que ocurren- hizo una pausa para mirar a Hinata- falleció la antigua sacerdotisa y fue su deber cargar con los errores que ella cometió mientras estuvo viva- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva mientras Naruto la miraba con asombro y odio- la llevan a ejecutar el juicio donde la limpian de suciedad y sacan los malos espíritus, la sumergen en agua bendita y la limpian hasta que este pura otra vez.

¿Por qué Hinata tiene que cargar con los males de otros? No es su culpa- grito Naruto

Porque a ella la eligieron para ser el sacrificio de la aldea, lo que la aldea necesite ella tiene que convertirse en ello, piensa Naruto necesitaban a alguien para unir las aldeas, en vez de que entregaran a una de las hijas del jefe usaron a la sacerdotisa- la anciana miro como sus palabras causaban dolor en el

Pero Hinata si es hija del jefe- escupió Naruto palabras llenas de rencor

Cuando ella se convirtió en lo que es ahora- agrego mientras se preparaba para irse de ahi- ella deja su linaje atrás. Las sacerdotisas son hijas de nadie, pertenecen al pueblo Naruto, su deber es con su pueblo y con las estrellas, nadie más.

La anciana dejo la casa de Naruto en silencio, había hablado más de la cuenta.

Hinata paso todo el día siguiente durmiendo, intentaba estar ligeramente consiente para poder comer cuando Naruto llevaba comida, producto de los golpes no podía moverse con facilidad y él tenía que alimentarla pacientemente, pues a ratos se volvía a dormir. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que ella fue capaz de despertar completamente y reconocer donde se encontraba.

Se encontraba Naruto durmiendo a un lado de ella, comenzó besando su rostro mientras el despertaba.

Naruto- sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba- sabía que ya no estaba en el templo, tu kuu es cálido, Naruto sabía que estabas conmigo.

Hinata- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera dejarla ir- Eres mi Prometida y nunca te pasara algo malo lo prometo.

Gracias Naruto- ella solo regreso el abrazo

El corazón de Naruto no entendía como alguien como ella, tan pura y alegre, era víctima de una tradición como aquella. Se prometió que no dejaría que esto ocurriera otra vez, no permitiría que volvieran a hacerle daño, no mientras él estuviera vivo nadie la tocaría.

* * *

Recuerden darle a esta ameba un comentario de lo que les parece la historia c:

Saludos gente Colora-bye


	5. Lo que ella vive

**Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes para escribir.**

 **La historia es completamente mía y nadie tiene permiso para distribuirla.**

 **La historia ocurre en un universo distinto donde ocurre el anime/manga Naruto.**

 **Si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario, si encuentran algo que no les gusta estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios.**

* * *

 _ **Lo que ella vive**_

Hinata sintió como el cuerpo se tornaba ligero y volvía a pasar, su cuerpo era tomado por las estrellas. Rogó que fuera solo por unas horas, pero en el fondo podía sentir que la vida de la gran sacerdotisa llegaba a su fin, suspiro y se dejó invadir por el kuu. Cada vez que su cuerpo era invadido por las estrellas, perdía el control sobre sí misma y solo podía mirar lo que con ella pasaba.

Desde sus ojos veía como Naruto intentaba hablarle, hacer que se quedara. Pero por mucho que gritara en su cabeza no podía comunicarse con él. Grito con todas sus fuerzas y pidió que le dejaran hablar con el de alguna forma.

¡Estrellas!, por favor lo imploro usa mi cuerpo, ¡úsalo para lo que necesites! Pero… pero no permitas que sufra, déjame hablar con el explicarle que ocurre, ¡por favor!, él es distinto, no es malo se… ¡preocupa por mí! - gritaba mientras intentaba ganar poder sobre su cuerpo, vio a Naruto impedirle el camino a la puerta, vio como las estrellas lo paralizaban, ya lo había visto antes los paralizaban lentamente y los dejaban sin poder respirar hasta matarlos- ¡NO!, ¡Detente! ¡Déjalo!, ¡Si lo matas, me volveré impura!, ¡No dejare que uses mi cuerpo nunca más!

Sabes que si ocurre otra vez no seremos piadosas- escucho en su cabeza- Lo mataremos, si vuelve a impedirnos hacer nuestro trabajo

¡Déjame hablar con él! Entenderá lo prometo- las estrellas tocaron a Naruto y ella sintió la conexión con la voz más calmada que pudo hablo con el- Tranquilo Naruto, son las estrellas. Es tiempo que me reúna con ellas.

Vio como siguió caminado y el quedo paralizado en su lugar.

¡Prometieron que no le harían nada!, dijeron que no lo matarían- gritaba a las estrellas- ¡Lo prometieron!

Nada le pasara a tu humano, solo nos aseguramos que no nos siga- respondieron, mientras Hinata lloraba desde muy adentro en su interior- Deja de llorar, nos obligas a llorar, él está vivo.

Fue cuando noto que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus sentimientos, aún tenía algo de poder sobre su cuerpo.

El camino a la villa donde había nacido era largo y pesado, pero en su forma poseída ella era sagrada, no tenía que tocar nada impuro así que la llevaban en una pequeña carroza movida por seguidores del templo.

Mientras estaban en el trayecto, las estrellas comenzaron a mostrarle el pasado, le mostraron como la primera sacerdotisa lideraba a la aldea siglos atrás. Le mostraron que con los años las siguientes sacerdotisas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para cargar con los deberes del templo, teniendo que dejar el liderazgo y centrarse en la vida espiritual

¿Por qué me muestran esto? - pregunto confundida Hinata, mientras las imágenes seguían mostrando el cambio de la sacerdotisa.

Seguía viendo como cada generación la sacerdotisa tenía menos poder y control del kuu, como el kuu estancado terminaba adhiriéndose a la sacerdotisa. Como la aldea dejo de ver lo bueno que hacían y comenzó a repudiarlas por no lograr reestablecer el flujo del kuu.

Te mostramos como tu propia gente te da la espalda Hinata, como los humanos te ven como un objeto, aun así ¿quieres seguir siendo usada por ellos?

Ellos no tienen la culpa, mientras pueda ayudar lo hare- respondía muy convencida de que lo hacía era lo correcto.

Una vez en la aldea, iniciaron rápidamente el ritual pues a la gran sacerdotisa no tenía mucho tiempo. El ritual era simple, Hinata tomaría el kuu, lo haría fluir a su cuerpo y lo purificaría hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más, el resto del kuu sin purificar seria guardado en su cuerpo, tal como la gran sacerdotisa lo había hecho años atrás.

El ritual se ejecutaba en las aguas del manantial que llegaban desde la montaña, era el agua más pura que había. Limpiaron el cuerpo de Hinata para iniciar, las estrellas iniciaron a mover el kuu para ser purificado. Era muy doloroso, purificar el kuu significaba que este entraba al cuerpo de Hinata, lo bendecía y volvía a salir para formar parte del manantial.

A pesar de que Hinata no estaba en control de su cuerpo, sentía dolor, hambre y frio; y purificar a la gran sacerdotisa era lejos la peor forma de dolor, sentía sus pulmones arder y como se llenaban sin dejarla respirar, como sus músculos se contraían cada vez que volvía a entrar un kuu en ella. Dentro atrapada en su mente gritaba de dolor, sentía como su cuerpo llegaba al límite muchas veces.

Voy a morir- su mente se llenó de la misma idea- voy a morir

No vas a morir Hinata- hablaron las estrellas- eres más fuerte de lo que crees, podrás limpiar todo el kuu acumulado, tienes más poder que la primera sacerdotisa quien fue tu ancestro.

El ritual termino casi dos días después, sin descanso Hinata ya en poder de su cuerpo, pues las estrellas ya habían cumplido con su misión. El deteriorado cuerpo de Hinata necesitaba ser limpiado y purificado en un nuevo ritual. El ritual de purificación por fuego, donde piedras calientes serían las encargadas de limpiar lo que aún se adhería a su cuerpo. Este ritual dejo quemaduras en ella y moretones.

No fue hasta la madrugada del tercer día que la encaminaron a la aldea de Naruto, como ya no era el recipiente de las estrellas tenía que caminar por sí misma. Cansada y agotada llego hasta la entrada de la aldea, pero ya su cuerpo no lograba aguantar más.

Colapso, escucho como gente gritaba a su alrededor. Sintió como fue levantada del suelo y como alguien corría con ella en brazos. No fue hasta que escucho la voz de Naruto, que supo ya donde estaba, había llegado.

Lucho con la fiebre por una semana, donde solo despertaba a ratos, para comer o para que le cambiaran las ropas mojadas en sudor. Naruto estuvo con ella todos los días, mientras ella se recuperaba lo escuchaba contarle historias, decirle lo que había hecho en el día. Si se ausentaba venia alguien llamada Sakura, quien la cuidaba en su lugar durante unas horas. Sakura era muy tranquila, le hablaba sobre su prometido y las cosas que aprendía con Tsunade su mentora.

Una vez ya recuperada del todo, Naruto decidió llevarla a conocer la aldea. Si bien ella había hecho algunas apariciones en ella, desde que se convirtió en la prometida la aldea había estado al tanto de su salud, llevándole comida, regalos y algunas ropas.

Hinata, ya vamos a salir- grito desde la puerta Naruto- recuerda usar los zapatos que te trajo Sakura-chan

Hinata estaba bajando las escaleras, con ropas nuevas regaladas por algunos aldeanos y con el cabello recogido gracias a la ayuda de Sakura, quien le había enseñado como recogerlo en una coleta para que no arrastrara por el suelo.

Ya voy Naruto-kun- Hinata había aprendido muchas cosas desde que había llegado, una de ellas era los honoríficos

Los dos salieron de la casa, su primer lugar para visitar era la oficina de su padre. Que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, caminaron por la fuente que se encontraba en frente y se dirigieron al mercado. En el mercado se encontraron con Sakura, estaba vendiendo algunas hierbas.

Sakura-san, que bueno verte- Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia- Quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de mí.

Hinata-chan, me agradeciste como mil veces ya- agrego la peli rosada mientras se reía de ella- Naruto cuida de ella.

¡Sakura-chan! claro que lo hago- contesto con el rostro rojo Naruto

Sakura solo continúo burlándose de Naruto mientras estuvieron con ella, continuaron por el mercado, compraron algunas frutas, verduras y trigo. De regreso a la casa, pasaron a ver a Tsunade, dejaron algunas frutas y la anciana reviso el estado de Hinata.

Todo está bien, tu cuerpo está mejorando, pero tómatelo con calma- agregó mientras le hacia una seña para que se vistiera- Sería mejor que quedaras pronto embarazada.

¿Embarazada?,¿Por qué? - Hinata termino de vestirse y comenzó a escuchar

La sacerdotisa deja de ser lo cuándo queda embarazada- respondió sorprendida que Hinata no lo supiera- en tu caso es lo más rápido.

¿Hay otras formas de dejar de ser la sacerdotisa?

Claro que las hay, Hinata, pero no es mi trabajo hablarte de ellas- Ella se quedó callada después de un tiempo- no puedo decir más.

Naruto y Hinata volvieron después de pasar gran parte del día visitando y agradeciendo a parte de la aldea. Una vez en casa, Naruto tenía que ponerse al día con gran parte del trabajo que tenía atrasado del tiempo que se dedicó a cuidar a Hinata.

Naruto trabajaba en una pequeña mesa en el primer piso, el pequeño lugar estaba lleno de papeles. Hinata por otro lado, ya había aprendido a barrer y sacudir, mientras Naruto se dedicaba a trabajar en proyectos para la aldea, ella estaba entretenida ayudando a limpiar. Cada vez que terminaba de hacer algo, corría donde Naruto a mostrarle lo que había hecho o encontrado.

Naruto-kun mira limpie el piso- mostraba orgullosa su logro por como veinteava vez- mira, también limpie aquí.

Naruto ya sin poder concentrarse, decidió tomar un descanso. Hinata había desarrollado una curiosidad extrema, todo le llamaba la atención y todo lo que hacía se lo mostraba. En parte Naruto se alegraba de que su ánimo cambiara completamente luego de estar una semana enferma, pero también quería preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado en su aldea. Temía que ella se cerrase con él y no quisiera contarle lo ocurrido.

Durante los días que Hinata estuvo enferma, Naruto hablo con mucha gente intentando aprender más sobre las costumbres y rituales de los Hyugas. No logro encontrar mucha información, los ayudantes del templo hacían un voto de silencio, Tsunade quien parecía conocer bastante no quiso referirse al tema y el líder de los Hyugas, Hiashi simplemente lo ignoro.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño, aún estaba exhausto. Cuidando a Hinata no había dormido bien, más aun teniendo que trabajar con su padre no ayudaba y peor aún estaban comenzando los preparativos para su boda, la cual sería celebrada en dos lunas llenas.

Para cuando despertó el cielo estaba oscuro, intento pararse, pero sintió presión en sus piernas, Hinata estaba a su lado durmiendo, como estaba en un sillón para solo una persona, ella estaba recostada sobre él. Con la luz casi extinta subió con ella sobre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado la dejo sobre la cama y se recostó con ella.

Naruto se quedó observando como dormía, como su rostro tenia mejor color y como comenzaba a verse menos delgada. Acaricio su mejilla y su pelo con miedo a que despertara, ella solo se movió bajo su caricia.

Sin duda había caído bajo el encanto de ella, era tan dulce, torpe y delicada, que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, sentía que si no era el nadie la cuidaría. De un momento a otro escucho su melodiosa risa.

Lo siento, te desperté- continuo Naruto acariciándola

No te preocupes Naruto-kun, me gusta estar despierta cuando tú lo estas- agrego mientras se acercaba a el- quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo, Naruto-kun- y como él le había enseñado antes, Hinata le dio un dulce beso en los labios- Gracias Naruto-kun- ella volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez un poco menos dulce y con más deseo.

Durante los días que estuvo en su aldea y la semana que estuvo con fiebre, Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de tocarla, pues sabía que no estaba en condiciones. Por lo mismo evito a toda costa tocarla más de lo necesario. Pero ahora sabía que ella también quería estar con él, de muchas formas distintas, siempre lo seguía donde fuera y buscaba contacto con él.

Naruto no lo dudo ni por un instante y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras la colocaba sobre él. Desarmo con cuidado el listón que mantenía su vestido puesto y lo tiro lejos. Se sentó con ella sobre el para tener más acceso a su cuerpo.

¿Sabes lo que va a pasar Hinata? - susurro en su oído provocando escalofríos en ella- vas a ser mía- Hinata solo suspiro antes de comenzar a gemir fuertemente.

Mordiendo su lóbulo se dejó guiar por su cuello, bajando lentamente mientras mordía y lamia dejando un camino de gemidos por parte de Hinata, como le encantaba hacerla gemir. Continúo bajando y llego a sus grandes pechos, puso uno en su boca mientras que el otro era acariciado por su mano. Hinata tenía sus manos puestas en el pelo de Naruto, cada vez que gemía lo tiraba suavemente, lo que a Naruto terminaba por excitar aún más. En un momento Hinata tiro de su cabeza, para que dejara de jugar con sus pechos y la mirara.

También quiero hacerte sentir así Naruto-kun- la respiración de Hinata estaba agitada- enséñame como me enseñas todos los días.

El tomo un mechón de pelo que salía de la coleta. Y lo beso dulcemente, generando en Hinata una acción de vergüenza.

Claro que te voy a enseñar Hinata- dijo para luego besar su cuello, volviendo a llenar de gemidos la habitación- te voy a enseñar cosas que solo puedes hacer conmigo, pero no ahora, ahora necesito estar dentro tuyo.

Naruto termino por sacar el resto de ropa que le quedaba se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso a Hinata sobre el mirándolo. Ella ya estaba suficientemente mojada para él y la penetro en un rápido movimiento.

Muévete Hinata y sentirás placer- agrego Naruto mientras seguía jugando con sus pechos, ella comenzó a moverse sobre el lentamente- así Hinata, toma el ritmo que más te guste.

Hinata torpemente y sin ningún ritmo comenzó a moverse sobre él, encontró placer en el movimiento, así que fue difícil para ella lograr concentrarse lo suficiente mientras lo hacía. Pero su mayor distracción era el rubio, gemía su nombre y la animaba a continuar, tomaba sus caderas para ayudarla a marcar un ritmo parejo mientras decía su nombre.

Después de unos minutos Naruto no podía seguir al límite, tomo a oji perla sin salir de ella y la puso contra la pared, con un ritmo mas rápido y parejo comenzó el ahora a penetrarla. El deseo y la excitación de Naruto no lo dejo sentir cuando Hinata termino liberando sus jugos, humectando y apretando su miembro, sino que siguió penetrándola hasta que sintió como explotaba su semen dentro de ella. Recobro noción de lo que ocurría cuando volvió a escuchar a Hinata decir su nombre mientras recobraba el aliento.

Naruto-kun… Naruto… kun- el rostro de ella estaba cubierto en sudor y sus mejillas rojas

Hinata, no tienes que mostrarle a nadie este rostro, es solo mío- agrego el oji azul antes de besarla y recostarla para que descansara. Mientras el volvía a terminar el trabajo que necesitaba terminar- Buenas noches Hinata- dijo antes de bajar, pero ella ya se había quedado dormida.

* * *

Hello

Lo se mis actualizaciones son muy cortas, aquí me inspire un poco más espero que sea de su agrado

dejen comentarios para la ameba, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta o si encuentran algún error. Todo es bienvenido c:

Colora- bye


	6. Un momento

Naruto no me pertenece, solo tomo sus personajes para escribir.

La historia es completamente mía y nadie tiene permiso para distribuirla.

La historia ocurre en un universo distinto donde ocurre el anime/manga Naruto.

Si les gusta por favor dejen un comentario, si encuentran algo que no les gusta estoy dispuesta a leer sus comentarios.

* * *

 _ **Solo un Momento**_

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel incidente, Naruto volvió al trabajo diario, Hinata por otro lado comenzó a asistir a las clases que daba Sakura para pequeños niños, así podía aprender gran parte de lo que nunca le fue enseñado, manejar dinero, donde comprar alimentos, como funcionaba la jerarquía y quienes eran las figuras de autoridad, eran parte de las enseñanzas básicas que Sakura daba a pequeños de entre tres y diez años.

Las clases comenzaban temprano en la mañana y pese a que ya conocía como llegar a donde se reunían en la mañana, la peligrosa pasaba por ella todas las mañanas tan temprano que Naruto aún estaba en cama. Luego Sakura preparaba lo que iban a usar para el día, luego llegaban los niños, donde después, siempre que el clima fuera apto, salían al bosque a recolectar algunas hierbas y hongos para desayunar, después de comer los niños solían jugar con Hinata y para cuando estaban cansados de correr, Sakura les enseñaba las tradiciones y leyendas, está siendo la parte favorita del día de todos incluyendo a Hinata.

Todos los días se Narraba una historia distinta, su favorita hablaba de la luna y los primeros hombres.

 _Cuando no había nada- comenzó a narrar Sakura mientras comían en un pequeño refugio protegidos de la lluvia- estaba todo oscuro y no había luz, los hombres se ubicaban por el sonido de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, les era difícil cazar y buscar lugares seguros donde descansar._

 _Los antiguos sabios oraron por muchos días a los dioses por ayuda, el pueblo estaba muriendo por lo difícil que era cazar y encontrar un refugio a salvo de los monstros de la selva. Los dioses escucharon las oraciones y apareció un gran circulo blanco que iluminaba el cielo. Que solo aparecía unas horas, entonces los sabios volvieron a orar codiciosos de lo que los dioses ya les habían dado, pidiendo un poco más de luz por que no conseguían distinguir con claridad. Los dioses plagaron el cielo de pequeños puntos brillantes que aparecían junto con el gran punto blanco, pero aun no era suficiente para ellos._

 _Los sabios aun codiciosos oraron por mucho, mucho tiempo, por un poco más de luz y los dioses ya molestos por la codicia humana, pusieron un gran fuego en el cielo que lo ilumino todo. Era tan poderoso que quemaba tu piel y tus ojos, podía hasta dejarte ciego._

 _Muchos temían de este fuego en el cielo y no volvieron a salir de sus cuevas mientras estuviera en el cielo, pero otros cubrieron sus cuerpos con algunas hojas protegiéndose de él y con el fuego en el alto del cielo era más fácil distinguir la comida y por donde caminaban._

 _Luego de que muchos jefes murieran, los antiguos encontraron este lugar protegido de los desastres y con abundante comida, que nos protege hasta hoy._

De vez en cuando le pedían a Hinata que contara alguna historia, pero todo lo que ella conocía por historia eran los canticos antiguos, siendo estos basados en las estrellas, su paso por la tierra y el sacrificio de la primera sacerdotisa. Los cánticos en su mayoría eran de carácter melancólico y triste, siempre acompañados de una danza, que Hinata ejecutaba a la perfección ante la vista de sus pequeños amigos.

* * *

Después de las clases con Sakura, Hinata volvía a casa cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo anunciando el medio día. Mientras esperaba que Naruto llegase, se encargaba de ordenar y limpiar lo que pudiera, aun no sabía cocinar y sus intentos de aprender fueron fuertemente negados al no tener idea como usar un cuchillo. Naruto llegaba siempre horas antes de que comenzara a oscurecer y preparaba la comida para ambos.

Los días de ambos seguían la misma rutina, sin embargo, no siempre era igual. Hinata comenzó a ser llamada para participar en ceremonias y rituales, donde pocas veces fue usada como medio para las estrellas, eran meramente una formalidad para los Hyugas que ella estuviera ahí ya teniendo el nuevo contenedor.

Pero con el tiempo cada vez la necesitaban más, algunas veces hasta una semana solo para eventos donde hacia una aparición de unos minutos o incluso solo para bendecir agua. Toda esta sorpresiva necesidad de tener a Hinata dejo un mal presentimiento en Naruto, quien decidió hablar con Minato.

Cada vez está más tiempo fuera- termino por explicar Naruto- tampoco puedo entrometerme cuando la van a buscar.

Algo no está bien Naruto- contesto pensativamente Minato mientas buscaba algunos documentos entre su escritorio- el día de la boda ya fue fijado y los preparativos ya comenzaron…- Minato tomo con fuerza los papeles que sostenía en su mano- ¡Maldito Hyuga! -Con mucha fuerza el líder de la aldea arrojo parte de los objetos que se encontraban en su escritorio, tomando rápidamente a Naruto de su ropa grito- ¡Trae a Tsunade! ¡ahora!

Sin cuestionar ni por un minuto a su padre, Naruto corrió por la aldea en busca de la vieja Tsunade, si su padre la necesitaba era algo sumamente serio.

Mientras Minato aun en su oficina, seguía buscando entre los papeles algo que explicara lo que sospechaba. Como buen líder siempre dudo de sus aliados y por lo mismo no solo comenzó a aprender las tradiciones y rituales de los Hyugas, sino que también mantuvo a Si zuñe dentro del círculo del templo para que fuera sus oídos.

Si zuñe ya había escrito en su informe que los Hyugas estaban teniendo problemas con las estrellas, no aceptaban al nuevo recipiente. Había escuchado hablar a uno de los sabios que cuidan el templo que Hinata era el contenedor perfecto y las estrellas se negaban a dejarla ir.

El templo se encontraba en una crisis, una donde ellos podían llevarse a Hinata pues aún les pertenecía y esto podía llegar a ser una guerra más grande que la que el causo años atrás.

Kushina- susurro suavemente distraído- ¡malditos Hyuga!

Más tarde Naruto trajo a Tsunade a la oficina de su padre, la anciana no dijo nada durante el trayecto a la oficina. Su rostro se encontraba serio y acentuaba aún más las arrugas de su rostro, Naruto intento preguntarle si es que sabía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la anciana se limitó a decir.

Solo hablare en presencia de tu padre, Naruto hay secretos que son mejor nunca saberlos- y se limitó a seguir caminando con el mismo semblante.

Una vez en la oficina de Minato, noto que se encontraba Si zuñe, el sacerdote del rio y Kakashi. Si zuñe era la asistente de Minato, quien mantenía las relaciones con otras aldeas y la encargada de registrar cualquier reunión que se llevará acabo, el sacerdote era el encargado de la ceremonia de matrimonio y líder espiritual, mientras que Kakashi era el bibliotecario, pero en secreto era el líder de la organización de espías que protegían a los líderes de la aldea lejos de la vista de todos.

Ya que están todos reunidos, tengo algo importante que anunciar- hablo Minato mientas se levantaba lentamente de su escritorio y tomaba unos papeles- según los informes que, Si zuñe y Kakashi entregaron, los Hyugas se encuentran en problemas con la sacerdotisa que va a tomar el lugar de Hinata- le entrego los informes a Si zuñe- Cada están requiriendo a Hinata para ceremonias ya que las estrellas rechazan a la nueva sacerdotisa, por lo que al parecer Hinata es la más adecuada para el rol.

Según las tradiciones de los Hyugas, existen solo tres formas para dejar de ser la sacerdotisa, la primera es embarazarse, la segunda es perder sus poderes espirituales, generalmente ocurre por alguna enfermedad o que no se purifiquen adecuadamente y la tercera es la muerte- agrego Si zuñe terminando de leer su informe- si no ocurre ninguna de las anteriores ellos pueden recuperar el control de la sacerdotisa siempre que quieran.

Por esta razón los llame- agregó Minato- En lo personal no tendría ningún reparo en entregar a Hinata, el problema recae en que no podemos dejar que anulen el matrimonio, volveríamos a lo mismo, se caería en una peor guerra. Con el matrimonio nos aseguramos que los conflictos no volverán a ocurrir- hizo una pausa para mirar a Naruto- No podemos dejar que ocurra lo mismo que hacer 20 años atrás, lo que llevo a que tu madre se fuera Naruto.

Naruto estuvo escuchando, con los puños apretados, pero cuando escucho a su padre hablar de Kushina, su cuerpo se relajó por unos instantes mientras asimilaba que es lo que estaban hablando y volvió a tensarse.

¿Qué relación tiene mi madre con los Hyuga?- golpeo el escritorio de Minato con mucho fuerza- ¡Responde!

* * *

Espero que les guste, lamento demorarme tanto, pero escribí esta parte como 3 veces con desenlaces distintos y este fue el que más me agrado, espero que a ustedes también.

Colora-bye


End file.
